


Stiles Has a Birthday

by bn38416



Series: Team Human [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avengers references, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Stallison-friendship, Stydia-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' eighteenth birthday and everyone keeps canceling their plans with him except for Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Has a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. Or the Avengers. Or Robin Hood.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Rise and shine! Time for your first archery lesson with yours truly!”

Stiles blearily opened his eyes to the sight of Allison gliding into his room at what felt like an ungodly hour on his eighteenth birthday. A glance to his alarm clock confirmed to his suspicions and he groaned, “Allison, it’s my birthday! I should be able to sleep ‘til noon on my birthday if I want.”

Allison perched on the edge of his bed looking entirely too rested and cheerful for so early in the day. “I know that you had a date with Lydia last night so it probably scrambled your brain a little but we did just have this conversation yesterday and you said and I quote, ‘I don’t care if it’s my birthday tomorrow, I am going to become a first class Robin Hood starting tomorrow, or maybe Green Arrow or Hawkeye!?’ You then went on to list several other amazing fictional archers without mentioning the equally amazing and real Allison Argent once I might add. But whatever, up and at ‘em, birthday boy.” She then proceeded to poke him incessantly in the face like a four year old kid sister.

Stiles contemplated just playing possum until she gave up and went away but he decided it was more effort than he had energy for so he surrendered to Allison’s juvenile bullying with minimal resistance. He did grumble under his breath the whole time he pulled his clothes on while Allison waited for him in the kitchen, making coffee so he wouldn’t fall asleep on the way to the preserve. When he made it down the stairs, the sun was just creeping through the curtains and the smell of coffee was a welcome diversion from his lack of sleep and the horrific sound of chirping birds filling his ears. 

His date with Lydia the night before…he honestly couldn’t believe he could actually say those words-his date with Lydia the night before had been amazing. He couldn’t believe his ten year plan actually started working right around the time he had been about to give up on it entirely. He hadn’t wanted to lose her friendship because when she actually became his friend, he realized she was everything he had ever known she was times ten and when you were her friend, she was incredibly fiercely loyal and even sweet (even though she would deny it with her dying breath) and he hadn’t wanted to ruin that.

When she had showed up at his house on the last day of school, he thought he might have been dreaming but Allison pinched his forearm really hard before she laughed at the sound of his hurt yelp and made herself scarce. Lydia hadn’t been wearing any makeup and she was wearing the most casual clothes he had ever seen her wear and she wore flats. She had looked vulnerable and small and so beautiful his heart had ached with longing. 

And then she told him that she had fallen in love with him, that she had loved him for months but she had been scared because he hadn’t made sense to her (the old superficial popular her who didn’t show anyone how smart she was) and everything made sense to her so she hadn’t know what to do for a long time. But she said she was sorry and she wasn’t scared anymore. Well she said she was still scared but only that he didn’t feel the same way about her anymore, that she had taken too long. He had taken her face in his hands and kissed her softly to answer her. He had waited for years and he wasn’t wasting another second of his life not kissing Lydia Martin. 

The last time their lips had touched was when he was having a panic attack and he wasn’t in the best frame of mind at the time, but he had dreamed of the softness of her lips. The vagueness of his memory had been no match for the clarity of their second kiss. Utter joy mixed with terror as he kissed the girl he had loved in one form or another since they were in third grade. As he wrapped his arms around her slight form, their kiss had deepened and they lost themselves in a perfect unspoiled moment…until his dad came home from work early and interrupted them. 

The sheriff stood there in the doorway of Stiles’ room with a somewhat bewildered look on his face. Stiles and Lydia had stood speechless for a few minutes still wrapped in each other’s arms until suddenly Lydia started giggling and Stiles had looked fondly down at her and smiled widely, while his dad ended up just congratulating them and made a point of opening Stiles’ bedroom door further.

“Thinking of Lydia?” Stiles was still smiling softly at the memory when Allison’s query jerked him out of it.

“Is it that obvious?” he said, slightly embarrassed. He sipped his coffee so the flush on his face would be less noticeable. Too bad Allison was a fully trained hunter and saw right through him. 

“You’re adorable. So, what are you and Lydia doing for your birthday? You’re legal now so maybe a private party for two?” Stiles spit out his coffee at that. “Oh God, Allison, why…why would you even bring up something like that?!” 

“What? I both of you guys’ best friend, but neither of you will tell me anything about that side of your relationship and I feel completely out of the loop!” Allison exclaimed.

Stiles put his empty coffee cup into the sink and got a bottle of water out of the fridge before facing Allison. “Out of the loop is where you’re going to stay as far as I’m concerned. I have Scott to tell all the intimate details of my physical relationship with my girlfriend if need be, purely as revenge for everything he ever told me about you when you were together.”

“That’s not fair, if you know things about me then by rights I need details about you!”

“I didn’t want to know your details! But if you feel so strongly about this, maybe you should ask Lydia for the dirty details instead of me.”

Allison pouted, “I’ve already tried to, but oddly enough she has a new policy of secrecy in regards to you and her.”

“She probably finds it awkward too since I’m your best friend as well, it would be weird if you knew all the ins and outs of our relationship, some things are supposed to be private, you know.”

“I guess so, but I guess I just got used to hearing all about her sexual exploits before she started dating you. Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up Lydia’s exes or anything!”

“No problem, I know Lydia had boyfriends before me and her sexual experiences before we got together are her business and I know I have nothing to be jealous about. We’re together now and I’m not going to do anything to mess that up,” he declared. “Let’s go, so many arrows to shoot and no one to shoot them until we get there.”

When they reached the target range Allison had gotten permission from Derek to set up for training, she opened the trunk of her car and brought out a brightly wrapped birthday present and presented it to Stiles. He opened it to reveal a state of the art compound bow that looked like it cost the earth and he gaped at it in his hands.

“Before you say anything about the cost or anything, it’s from me and my dad, he likes you and he’s basically an arms dealer so we got a good deal, and it’s your eighteenth birthday so you deserve an awesome present, especially one that can help you protect yourself and the pack.”

“Allison, this is amazing! And now my cosplay of Hawkeye will look even more authentic! Thank you so much, this is epic! My dad’s going to have to step it up a notch to beat you for best present this year!” he exclaimed giving her a huge thank you hug.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot, your dad told me to tell you when he let me in this morning to remind you that he’s working until about six but he wants to take you out for dinner for your birthday so not to cook anything and not to get into any supernatural shenanigans today either.”

Stiles nodded and said, “I guess I can let him have steak in celebration of the day his favorite person in the world was born.”  
“I hate to tell you this but it’s not Derek’s birthday until Christmas,” Allison joked referring to the recent development of the Sheriff hiring Derek at the Sheriff’s department, he wanted a deputy who had the inside track on all the supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. They had become fast friends outside of work too, much to Stiles’ chagrin. He and Stiles got along with Derek a lot better these days but having his dad invite Derek over to their house for dinner or for a beer and a basketball game on TV was a little hard to get used to. He didn’t complain though because he thought it was actually healthy for Derek, having a father figure to look up to in the sheriff as opposed to his creepy Uncle Peter. 

“Ha ha,” Stiles deadpanned. “Let’s get to work, I can’t wait to try this baby out.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me what you and Lydia were doing today for your birthday.”

“We’re actually celebrating tomorrow, she already had plans with her dad today and he wouldn’t let her get out of them. He had tickets to some summer math symposium at UCLA that she had asked him for months ago and she couldn’t believe he actually remembered it, but it’s fine because I’m hanging out with Scott this afternoon and my dad this evening so I’m all booked up,” Stiles said resignedly.

“Well, don’t act too excited, a day of your two best friends and your amazing dad, what a letdown!”

“That’s not what I meant, Lydia is my first and hopefully only girlfriend, and it’s my eighteenth birthday so I’m feeling a tiny insignificant amount of sadness about not seeing her today. It’s silly but that’s how it is” he shrugged dejectedly.

Allison frowned sympathetically and threw an arm around his shoulders in a half hug.

“I’m sure she’ll be thinking of you while she’s gone and you need to turn your frown upside and get to work so you’ll be ready for the video game battles I’m sure you and Scott have planned for later.”

A few hours later, they had moved on from archery to taking a run through the preserve, the summer heat had caused Stiles’ sweat to seep through his clothes and Stiles was gasping for each breath when his cell phone went off bringing him a welcome reprieve. 

It was Scott. Apparently Dr. Deaton had an emergency at the clinic and he needed Scott to work the afternoon shift to help him with it. Stiles assured him that it was okay and Scott swore they would celebrate later. 

Stiles ended the call and turned to Allison, who looked like she was unaffected by the heat or their run, leaning against a tree. “I guess I have a raincheck from Scott on my birthday too, good thing I still have you and my dad.”

“Let’s get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat and then you and I can have a video game marathon instead.”

“Do you play video games, I didn’t know that?” 

“Well no, but how hard can it be? I already have the hand to eye coordination so I’m sure I’ll be great at it.”

“I love your confidence, but Scott’s a werewolf and I’m still better than him.”

“Well, in that case, I need to learn sometime if I’m going to be friends with you for years and years, right?”

“True. Let’s meet at my house in about an hour. I’ll order a pizza, you bring the curly fires.”

Allison turned out to be pretty good at Call of Duty and they wasted the whole afternoon on the couch in the Stilinski’s living room eating pizza and curly fires and ragging on each other’s game. Around five thirty Allison got ready to leave so Stiles would ready for his birthday dinner with his dad when Stiles’ phone went off again. This time it was the sheriff apologizing because he was stuck at work for the foreseeable future due to a huge pile up on the highway. It wasn’t the first time Stiles’ dad had to work on his birthday so he wasn’t too put out but his birthday was turning out to be kind of a bust.

“Maybe Scott is off work and you can hang out with him? Or we can hang out more? I don’t mind spending the whole day with you, it’s been a really fun day so far,” Allison offered. Just as both their phones went off indicating a text from Scott that let them know there was an emergency pack meeting at Derek’s loft in thirty minutes. 

“I wish I could have seen my dad and Lydia one more time since this meeting will probably be about a horde of vampires invading Beacon Hills and I will of course be their main target and I will either end up as one of the undead or have my body completely drained of my lifeblood. It was wonderful knowing you, Allison, thank you for making my last birthday so wonderful.”

“Derek probably just wants to go over some training regimens or wanting to go over the schedule for patrolling the town or something and Scott’s trying to work with him more amicably.”

“Fingers crossed, let me change out of these sweats and we can ride together if you want.”

“Sounds good to me.”

About a quarter before six they arrived at Derek’s loft and took the elevator to his floor. Allison opened the door for Stiles, “Now don’t get used to this, it’s your birthday so you get the full treatment,” she said as she waved him in through the door. It was dark. “I guess we’re the first ones here,” Stiles observed.

“Yeah, I wonder where Derek is? Let me find the light switch.” Allison flipped the switch and the loft exploded with the sounds of people screaming, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STILES!!!”

Stiles flailed in surprise at the sight of all his friends and loved ones, all of whom had jumped out from behind all of Derek’s furniture and from the curtains someone had apparently hung recently because they hadn’t been there before. The loft was completely decked out with more birthday decorations than Stiles had ever seen in one setting outside of a Party Galaxy. And he was positive the loft had never had so many people in it as long as Derek had lived in it.

His dad was there and Mr. Argent and Mrs. McCall, Scott and Kira, Derek, Cora, Malia and even Peter. Also Dr. Deaton and Danny and Isaac, some deputies that Stiles had known since he was a baby, even Coach Finstock and several other people from school filled the room. Best of all, Lydia Martin, looking gorgeous in a green dress and high heels with her hair falling down her back in beautiful ringlets, was there, with a glowing smile on her face. 

She walked up to him and told him happy birthday and pulled his head down to hers until their lips met in a brief but fiery kiss, before patting his cheek and taking his hand in hers to greet the other guests. He hugged his dad first and then Mrs. McCall. His dad explained that Lydia and Allison were the masterminds behind the whole celebration and they had planned it to the last detail, including getting Derek to let them use his loft, getting Deaton’s cooperation for Scott’s alibi, just in case Stiles had called the vet’s office looking for Scott, because Lydia sent him and Kira to four towns over for the cake because Lydia had insisted the bakery there was superior to all the bakeries to be found in Beacon Hills. Scott grumbled but he and Kira were both beaming as they described their little cake crusade.

Lydia had also charmed the hospital director into letting Mrs. McCall have the day off and asked her to help her make all of Stiles’ favorite foods, including some recipes from his mother that the sheriff had leant to them. Derek had also been roped into decorating duty along with Cora and Isaac, while Malia had been in charge of keeping Peter away from Lydia for the whole day while she was at the loft. 

Allison, apart from the initial planning, only had to keep Stiles occupied until the party and Stiles was amazed she never given any hint of the surprise all day long. He hadn’t been suspicious at all which was frankly unlike him but Allison had been a master at keeping him busy all day. He walked over to her where she was apparently describing to her dad how abysmal Stiles’ first day at the archery range had gone judging by her over-expressive gestures and her laughter. He thanked her dad for the compound bow and hugged Allison and kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

He mingled with the other guests, laughing and joking around with everyone and eating his weight in all his favorite homemade food until Lydia and Allison brought out the cake. It was huge, with an Avengers theme. It had a differently decorated tier for every Avenger and the top tier looked like Captain America’s shield and had eighteen lighted candles stuck in the top. After he blew out the candles he insisted on taking multiple pictures of the cake from every angle before Lydia forced the cake knife in his hand to start slicing it up and divvying it out. Everyone wanted a slice of their favorite Avenger’s tier so it was hectic for a while. Mrs. McCall took over after a few minutes so Stiles could enjoy his Captain America decorated slice. 

He sat on the smaller couch with Lydia and her Black Widow decorated piece. It took them a while to finishing eating their cake because they took frequent breaks to exchange small chaste kisses and whispering sweetly to each other. After everyone had their fill of cake, they started heading out after giving him more well wishes and hugs as well as a few birthday cards, until the only people left were the pack which now included Danny (since apparently Jackson had told him everything about werewolves when he had visited him in London the summer before) and the sheriff and Mrs. McCall. 

Lydia had Stiles sit in an arm chair while everyone gave him their presents. His dad gave him an envelope that contained tickets to the San Diego Comic Con for him and Scott immediately started making a case for Stiles to take him and not Lydia. Lydia assured him that was fine as long as Scott wanted to wear her Black Widow costume that she had already bought for it. Stiles shook his head to rid himself of the vision of Lydia in cosplay that popped up in his head. Scott quickly backtracked in horror at the thought of wearing the skintight suit. Peter ended up stepping up with his gift next. It was a beautifully wrapped box that Stiles was almost afraid to open but when he did he was surprised to find several books on the supernatural that Peter had been collecting from his travels and separate envelope with more tickets to Comic Con in it.

“Malia told me what your dad was getting you so I bought some more for the others if they want to go, and if they don’t you can sell them on eBay for cash.” Stiles was dumbfounded that Peter’s gift was so thoughtful and so expensive but he thanked him graciously and the other teens shrieked with joy at the tickets. None of them were totally comfortable accepting such an expensive gift from Peter but since they really wanted to go and Peter seemed to be making more of an effort with the pack they decided they were fine with it. 

Derek and Isaac handed him a huge box that contained a new pair of running shoes, a ton of new workout clothes and new set of lacrosse gear. Stiles hugged Isaac and tried to get Derek to fist bump with him. Derek just shook his hand but he accepted Stiles thanks with a smile that seemed to be making more and more of an appearance on Derek’s face these days. Cora and Malia got him a gift card for more video games and another gift card to Starbucks to fuel his caffeine addiction. Scott’s mom gave him a check and had made him a scrapbook of him and Scott growing up together with the inscription To My Honorary Son, Stiles, On His Eighteenth Birthday, Love Melissa which made him tear up and give her a really long hug. 

Scott and Kira gave him a quiver of arrows that matched the bow Allison had given him and a sweet new Captain America graphic t-shirt and a few DVDs. Danny got him some new comics and several new shirts that Lydia probably told him to pick out for him so Stiles could wear them on dates with her. 

Stiles’ dad and Melissa left after the presents had been opened, with Allison leaving with them because she had been up since five in the morning and she wanted to sleep more than she wanted to watch a movie with the rest of them. Most of the pack fell asleep before the movie ended. Stiles and Lydia and Derek were the only ones awake through the whole thing. Afterwards, Derek told them to go home and he and the rest of the pack could clean up the party stuff the next day. 

Lydia told him she didn’t want to go to her house yet so they went to Stiles’ house. When they parked in his drive, Stiles noticed that Allison’s car was still there and the Sheriff’s squad car was missing so his dad must have taken Allison home without picking up her car and went in to work even though he hadn’t told Stiles he had to work. As they climbed the stairs to his room Stiles noticed a glow coming from his room and then Allison came out of his bedroom and grinned at him and squeezed Lydia’s hand as she passed them on the stairs and quickly locked the door behind her as she left the house.

“What’s going on? What was Allison doing in my room?” Stiles asked as he opened his bedroom door. His light wasn’t on but there were dozens of candles placed around his room and all of his clothes that had been on his floor when he had left his house earlier were nowhere in sight and his bed was made with what looked like new sheets that were turned back invitingly, a conspicuous box of condoms were also on his bedside table. “Lydia?”

She let go of his hand and stepped out of her shoes turning to face him in front of his bed. “Stiles, I know we have been going slow but I also know I love you and we’ve been dating a month now, it’s actually our one month anniversary tomorrow, as well as your birthday today, well, technically our anniversary is today since it’s after midnight and your birthday was yesterday,” she rambled a little nervously, “so anyway, I thought tonight might be the perfect time to consummate our relationship. Do you think that you would like that to be a thing that happens?” Lydia looked almost shy as she waited for Stiles to say something in response. 

Stiles took her small hands in his and he said seriously, “Are you sure about this, Lydia? I’m fine taking this slowly, I want you to want this just as much as I do when it happens, it doesn’t need to be a birthday or anniversary gift. I just want you to be as happy with me as I am with you.”

“Stiles, this is not your present. Next week you and I are going out to dinner in L.A. after attending that math symposium at UCLA I told you about, which wasn’t today. And after dinner we are going to the Griffith Observatory to stargaze and find the star I had named after your mother.”

“Lydia, I can’t believe you are as sweet as you are sometimes,” kissing her on the forehead and enfolding her in his arms. 

“Well don’t give away my secret, I wouldn’t want my reputation tarnished,” she said smartly, her head resting against his shoulder. 

“Ok, we’re ready, so let’s do this.”

“Don’t try to be too romantic, I might faint, “she said sarcastically but with a smile, “I’m just going to go freshen up, I’ll be right back.”

When she closed the door to his bathroom, Stiles let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair nervously, took off his shoes and socks and laid back on the bed to wait for her. A few minutes later Lydia came through dressed in a an elegant but sexy negligee that Allison had set out for her per Lydia’s instructions, only to find Stiles out cold spread out like a starfish on his bed, a smile still on his lips. She sighed but looked at him fondly. She blew out all the candles quietly and climbed into the bed with him. Stiles must have sensed her in his sleep because he rolled over to pull her into his arms, her back against his front. She snuggled closer and fell asleep lulled by the rhythm of his steady heartbeat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning Stiles woke to her in his arms and could have hit himself for falling asleep prematurely the night before. His dad hadn’t come home from work yet so they availed themselves to the ongoing privacy by promptly and thoroughly celebrating their anniversary in the most satisfactory and pleasurable of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't post this yesterday, I just kept writing and writing and writing. I'm also sorry I didn't write the sex scene. It was too soon for me to attempt that but eventually I will. Just to clarify, endgame is Stallison but not for a while yet. Thank you all for reading this, I love you all! I hope you like this installment.
> 
> Rating will change as I write more parts. Also this is canon up until Allison 'dies' in 3B so nothing in Season 4 will be in the story besides the fact that Malia knows about Peter being her father.


End file.
